


Jirianne Happens

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Jirianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: My first jirianne fic, inspired by a couple of tumblr friends. I hope you like it!





	Jirianne Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @sarahh-85 on tumblr for this! This art (http://sarahh-85.tumblr.com/post/170920755455/su-i-dared-ma-followers-on-ig-that-ill-do-this) she did a while back got me kind of into this ship… I never even thought of them as a ship before but this art is so cute I immediately started shipping them XD And after so much time I finally wrote something for this pairing. For that you can blame @bardocks-bandanna for his motivation boost haha.  
> Thank you both! I hope this is okay!

“Hey, hey! Don’t ignore me!” That shrill, irritating noise always came when he ignored her. “I know you love me, why don’t you just act normal and admit it? Hey! Hey!” Brianne stepped in front of the meditating Jiren’s face, and glared at him. “You’re such a freak! Don’t even bother asking me out because I would say no! … Hey! I said I’d reject you! You don’t believe me? Let me prove it!”

She started to tremble, as she grew even angrier. What was _with_ this guy? He was so weird! He was ugly, and creepy, and rude – she didn’t like him at all! If he asked her out she really would say no, because he wasn’t her type, but… he hadn’t asked her out. He was acting like he didn’t even find her attractive… and that _really_ annoyed her. Brianne _**hated**_ being ignored! Even if it was by someone she didn’t even want to talk to – she wanted the lack of conversation to be _her_ decision! He didn’t get to do that! He didn’t get to ignore her! This made her so angry! “Are you deaf? Or just blind? Can’t you understand what a catch I am?”

He remained silent. He’d briefly thought about killing her… but she wasn’t worth the effort. She was merely white noise, that he could tune out. So he tuned her out, and continued with his meditation in silence… and eventually she got bored and walked away, yelling insults at him in a bratty, childish manner. 

… That became the norm. Day in, day out. Her need for attention and admiration made her unable to let Jiren go. She started off yelling at him, and telling him repeatedly that she wasn’t interested in him and it wasn’t even worth asking her out… and eventually, when she finally realised saying that wouldn’t make him ask her out, she embarrassed herself even more. She asked him out. Or rather… demanded that he date her. She yelled at him and screamed at him, giving him a time and place and saying she expected him to be there _or else_. Then when Jiren didn’t show up she would come back, yell at him some more, and say this was the _**last chance**_ she was going to give him. Jiren couldn’t even say how many last chances he’d had. He wasn’t paying attention. That was the problem. That was why she couldn’t let him go. It was why Brianne demanding they go out had become a daily event for Jiren. She didn’t like him. He was under no illusion. She simply wanted him to want her. She couldn’t stand the thought of not being loved. She couldn’t accept the fact that there could possibly be some man somewhere that didn’t find her irresistible and adorable. Well… he didn’t. To him, she was just white noise.

Still… he had become accustomed to it, over time. Then one day she stopped… and he noticed. He noticed how… quiet it was, without her. … It was the first time Jiren had been unsettled by silence. To begin with, he wondered where she was. He thought that perhaps she had harassed the wrong man. Someone too short tempered and with too short an attention span to just block her out. Someone not quite as well trained and in control as Jiren. Jiren assumed the man had killed her. He didn’t miss her. He was somewhat grateful to whoever had squished that annoying bug. Sometimes he wondered who it was… until he saw him.

Hand in hand with her, walking down the street. Jiren had no idea why the sight of it made him feel this way… but he felt a rage, all of a sudden. Then he found himself in front of the happy couple – the girl that had apparently moved on from him. … She didn’t get to do that. Who did she think she was? They looked at him in confusion as Jiren stood before them. Then, with one swift punch, Jiren knocked the guy dead. Brianne gasped, her eyes widening. “Wh… wha…” She trembled, as tears formed in her eyes. “Why did you do that? That was my boyfriend!”  
“…” Jiren didn’t speak a word, but he felt calmer suddenly. He turned, and walked away… and like a shadow she followed him.


End file.
